A web or film suspended between two idler rolls in currently available web lines can support tension in the direction of the moving web, but there are no adequate techniques to provide a crossweb tension to the suspended web. The inability to provide crossweb tension can cause problems in web processing, for example, current commercially available rotary shear slitting knife holders fail to stabilize web presentation for the shear slitting process. This can result in poor slit edge quality which can generate fine particle debris and also can create or propagate web breaks.